


Logic and Trickster - Act 7

by Logic_and_Trickster



Series: The Phantom Thieves Meet Phoenix Wright - Logic and Trickster [8]
Category: Persona 5, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logic_and_Trickster/pseuds/Logic_and_Trickster
Summary: With nearly nonstop action from the get go, there hasn't been much time for our main cast to actually get to know one another. Going to lunch at a fine establishment to celebrate Akira Kurusu's acquittal in his trial, the Ace Attorney characters finally get a chance to explain a little about themselves and what they've been through back in America. When an unexpected phone call throws all of their plans out the window, the crew have to meet back up at Leblanc. The Phantom Thieves too will have the opportunity to introduce themselves properly.But even then, sometimes even introductions aren't quite that simple. Has anyone noticed that Akira has been acting strange, lately...? Perhaps sharing a moment of peace with a person he holds dearly will allow him a brief retreat away from the world, where he can be himself. Even the calm and collected leader of the Phantom Thieves is still human, after all.Each of them all have their own paths to take and stories to tell, along with their skills and tools they take along the way. With such a one of a kind gathering of so many interesting individuals, circumstance may very well lead to the return of an all-too-familiar application to another world...
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto
Series: The Phantom Thieves Meet Phoenix Wright - Logic and Trickster [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612450
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 7-1: Meet the Ace Attorneys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some time to finally breathe after all of the excitement, the Phantom Thieves will have a chance to start to learn a bit more about the misadventures of their new friends from back in America. Even a few more familiar faces from the world of Ace Attorney will get involved in the post-trial celebration, but where will that leave our Phantom Thieves when secrets start getting revealed whether they'd like it or not?

_April 13th, 10:43 am_

_Tokyo District Court, Defendant Lobby No. 2_

\---Music: [ Swear to My Bones ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jTQlTOjabH8)\---

This is a sublime feeling. For the last few days, I've been stressed to the point of nearly wanting to give up. The thought of going to prison again, especially at a time like this when my team needs me the most, almost broke my spirit. But here I am, walking side by side with Niijima-san, Mr. Wright, and Miss Maya, and with Morgana on my shoulder. All five of us triumphantly leave the courtroom and go back to the lobby.

"Akira!" I hear Futaba shout, wasting no time in tackling me with a hug within the same few seconds of her entering the room. "I'm so happy to see you, we've all been worried sick!"

"I'm surprised the others aren't rushing into this room to dog-pile on me," I joke.

"Everyone said they had something they wanted to talk over with each other first," Futaba begins to explain, "Not really sure what it is, but I was too excited, so I came to see you first!"

I take a deep breath, and I'm able to smile too. I have so much on my mind that it's difficult to pick where to start. I turn to my companions to address them next. "Niijima-san, and all of you... thank you."

Niijima-san smiles with a positive glow. "Akira-kun. I told you, any time you ever need help, I'll be there for you."

"And Mr. Wright, Miss Fey," I carry on, "You've already saved Mishima, and now you've saved me. I owe you both a great deal."

"Treat us to some burgers and we'll call it even!" Maya suggests with a light chuckle.

"Maya, you can get burgers in any country," Mr. Wright notes, "Shouldn't we at least try out some Japanese cuisine?"

Sojiro enters the room right behind her, taking off his hat. "If specialty food is what you're craving," he suggests, "Why don't we all head back to Leblanc?"

"Is that the coffee shop you mentioned, Akira?" Mr. Wright asks me.

"It is. We also serve curry," I specify.

"Oooo," Maya speaks in a surprised awe, "I've heard of curry before, but I barely know what it is. I'd love to try it!"

"I'm curious as well," Mr. Wright agrees.

Sojiro chuckles, and he's wearing a smile with an intensity that I haven't seen him with in a long time. "Well, you two are welcome to as much food and as many drinks as you like. It's all on the house," he offers, extending his hand to shake theirs, which they reciprocate. "I'm Sojiro Sakura. When Akira's in town, he's under my care. And by the way," he continues, turning to me, "Some of your old clothes were still laying around the attic, so I cleaned them up and brought some. I figured you'd want to get changed out of that prison jumpsuit."

"Much appreciated," I smile. It will indeed feel very nice to dress normally again.

"You don't know how relieved I am that you were all able to get him off the hook," Sojiro sighs.

"It's no trouble at all, Sojiro-san," Mr. Wright replies politely, but then he leans over to me and whispers a question. "Do they both know about your, erm 'affiliations?'"

"Haha," Sojiro chuckles, "That's not a problem. The secret is safe with me." 

"Oh, and I should introduce myself, too!" Futaba announces. "My name is Futaba Sakura. You would know me better by the name 'Alibaba,' though."

"Whoa!" Maya responds, "You look different than I expected. I had a mental picture of a lady in a black suit with sunglasses like a secret agent or something."

"What? No way, I'm WAY cooler than a secret agent!" Futaba returns with a cocky smile. "But, it's nice to finally meet the two of you in person."

The door slams open, and who else do I see but the rest of my team! "Akira!" they all shout together.

And here comes the dogpile I was expecting. Ryuji grabs me and starts rubbing his fist against my hair. "Duuude! You GOTTA stop getting arrested!" he laughs heartily.

"You say that as if I had a choice," I snark back.

"You did have a choice," Makoto talks back, sniffling a bit. "We all had a choice. And I think we all regretted it. This is the last time we let you go lone wolf like that," she speaks fervently.

"You may be our leader," Haru adds, "But we aren't going to let you put yourself in danger like this ever again. We're the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, and we need to stick together!"

I find myself almost sniffling as well. "You guys..."

"So we did some talking as a group," Ann explains, "And we've decide that we're all going to a fancy restaurant to have lunch. It will be our treat to all of you!"

"I offered to cover the expenses in full," Yusuke tries to explain, but closes his eyes and sighs, "I have a surplus of funds at the moment from what Hebi Hibiki had paid me for my, er, now-destroyed, painting. I thought it would be fitting to use those funds to celebrate. But I was informed, quite bluntly, that some of you find it physically painful to watch how frivolously I throw my money away..."

"Let's not sweat over who's paying for what," Sojiro lays down, "We'll figure that out by the time we're done eating. But, if not Leblanc, then where were you all thinking?"

"A new restaurant opened up downtown," Makoto answers, "It's only a short ways from here."

"And check it: it's a huge buffet!" Ryuji adds, his mouth practically watering, "Rumor has it they have so much food that no one is even sure where it all comes from!"

"Sign me UP!" Maya cheers, throwing her fists in the air.

"Sounds like we've got our day plans set then," Mr. Wright smiles, "I'm looking forward to getting a chance to meet each of you, properly."

"Likewise," Makoto returns.

"So let's get a move on!" Ann commands with giddy enthusiasm.

The group starts to leave the lobby one by one, though a few people take their time. Mr. Wright seems pensive. "Hey, did anyone see detective Ritsu by the way?" he asks those of us still in the room.

"I think I overheard him speaking with Yashin," Sae replies, "They were discussing mobilizing to try and track down Mask☆DeMasque."

"Hmm... I really wanted to ask him about the international investigations team that's supposedly at the crime scene right now."

"Why's that?" Maya asks.

"Hmm... call it a hunch..." Mr. Wright contemplates, "But I'm getting a feeling that someone we know may be involved over there."

She tilts her head. "What, who do we know that would be in Japan right now?" she asks, before taking a step back. "Actually strike that. Between us, Mask☆DeMasque, the Judge... who ISN'T in Japan right now..."

"Eh. I'm probably overthinking things," he concludes, and the two of them join us in leaving the lobby.

\---(Music End)---

_April 13th, 10:51 am_

_Tokyo District Court, Outside_

Before we get very far from the courthouse, we're stopped by detective Ritsu calling for us. "Mr. Wright! Do you have a minute?"

"Sure, detective. What's going on?" he answers back.

"So I was just on the phone with the investigations team. We were discussing the outcome of the trial, and your name got mentioned. Quite a few members of the team took special interest once they heard the name Phoenix Wright, and they're actually driving over here as we speak. Mind staying a few minutes for them to arrive?"

Phoenix smirks a bit. "Sure thing. While we're waiting, mind if I ask who exactly is in charge of this team?"

"All I know is that it's an Interpol specialist team that's been hand picked by some guy named Agent Lang. When Lang talked with my bosses at the precinct, he sounded miffed that he couldn't be out here himself, but told us he pulled some favors to get a few individuals he really trusts on the team."

It isn't long before a car pulls up to the curb, and one of the passengers gets out.

\---Music: [ Great Revival ~ Miles Edgeworth ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4faS_Xd-2Zk)\---

He's wearing a suit much like Mr. Wright's, however his is on the burgundy side of the color spectrum. He's also wearing... a cravat? I've only ever seen a cravat on Arsene, I didn't think anyone in real life would ever wear something like that.

"Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya cries excitedly.

Mr. Wright smiles contently. "I had a feeling we might run into one another."

"Why am I not surprised to see you despite being on the other side of the planet?" Edgeworth chuckles with a smile. His accent sounds a bit British, if I'm not mistaken.

"Must be the ties that bind at work yet again," Mr. Wright laughs, "I'm glad to see you!"

"Likewise," the other man agrees, "I came by the courthouse to make sure that everything I had just investigated has been resolved properly. To my understanding, you were actually representing the accused and participating in the trial?"

"Yep," Mr. Wright nods, "How did you figure out the murder weapon was the shield so quickly?"

"Over the last month I think I've done more investigating than I have eating or sleeping, to be frank," the man explains, "I've gotten rather accustomed to it."

"Oh, I should introduce you all," Wright segues, "This is Miles Edgeworth, he's a prosecutor from America. He and I go waaay back."

"At your service," Edgeworth bows with one arm crossed.

"And this is Akira Kurusu, my client," Wright establishes, and I could tell he was careful not to mention more than necessary about me. "And the rest of the folks here are his friends and family."

"Pleased to meet you," I bow in return, not quite sure where this conversation will lead.

"The pleasure is all mine," Edgeworth smiles back, though his expression still looks serious as he has a pretty noticeable sharpness to his eyes. "I'd love to hear how you two became acquainted, but if I may; I'm more than curious how you ended up in Tokyo, Wright," his friend speaks, inviting a greater explanation.

"I was on vacation with Maya, so I just happened to be in the neighborhood," he answers, "And how about yourself? If I understand correctly, you're here for business. Are you working with Interpol now?"

Edgeworth chuckles and taps his forehead with his finger. "Only as per a request. I've grown acquainted with a particular officer who was recently promoted, and his new post limits his ability to do groundwork as he's accustomed to. He asked me personally to come and assist in his place to get this case solved. And, as fate would have it, it seems as though we've tied a bow on everything."

"Don't forget about me, I helped too!" another voice calls, this one belonging to a woman.

\---Music: [ Kay Faraday ~ The Great Truth Burglar ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waDUe4k0YPo)\---

It's a girl who looks to be be about my age, or perhaps a tad younger. She has a tall, long, and black ponytail which is held in place by... a large key, it looks like. Her pink outfit is accompanied by a deep-blue scarf which has some sort of badge or emblem of gold wings on it. I'm surprised that I didn't even notice her presence until now... stealth isn't a skill the average person has.

"I'm Kay Faraday!" she introduces herself with a lot of pep in her step, "I'm Mr. Edgeworth's assistant!"

Edgeworth smiles. "But of course. I wasn't sure whether or not to introduce you as I had expected you to take it upon yourself to make a grand entrance like this."

"Dang... I'm that predictable, huh?" Kay laughs.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Faraday," Mr. Wright greets.

"Pleased to meet you as well," I bow accordingly.

"Is detective Gumshoe with you, too?" Maya asks.

Mr. Wright points towards the curb, "I think that's him struggling to parallel park that car at the moment."

There's a gruff man behind the wheel, mostly focusing on aligning his vehicle. However, he does turn his head to wave to us. He's dressed very similarly to Ritsu, though his long-coat is more of a green color. He has a bandage on his jawline, and a pencil behind his ear. He certainly looks the part of a detective.

"Well, Wright, since my agenda is now clear; what say you to joining us for an early lunch? I'm sure even in as large a city as this one, we can find a quaint establishment to relax."

"We were actually about to go to lunch before you arrived," Mr. Wright informs them, before turning to me. "Hey, would it be alright if the three of them tag along?"

This is... unexpected. But, if this is truly just a celebratory meal, then we won't actually be talking specifics of any Metaverse matters or about our investigation. "That should be fine," I nod.

"Terribly sorry to intrude on your plans," Mr. Edgeworth apologizes, "But we very much appreciate the invitation. Do you have an address to the location we'll be dining? There seems to be more here than can fit in one car."

"I'll text it to you," Wright offers, "Or, you can just follow us, if you'd like. Might be easier that way."

\---Music:[ Dick Gumshoe ~ It's Detective Gumshoe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwpnmTXBidw)\---

The detective from the car finally gets out and runs up to us, with a look of pride on his face. "Mr. Edgeworth, I finally finished the perfect parking--"

"Ah, just in time, detective," Edgeworth comments, "Please start the car. We'll be going to eat lunch momentarily."

The detective looks incredibly dejected and sighs. "Y-you got it, Mr. Edgeworth..." he accepts, though he shortly after sees Mr. Wright and Miss Fey and a smile overtakes him. "Hey, pals! I heard you guys were here in Japan, but I'm surprised to see you anyway! Are we going to all go to lunch together, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"That we are," he confirms.

"Aw, that's swell! Alright, well, let's get a move on! Lead the way, pals!"

This is shaping up to be quite the party, I can already tell.

\---(Music End)---

"Oh, and Mr. Wright?" Ritsu calls again, beckoning the lawyer over to whisper to him, "About the subjects we were discussing the other day. I'd still like to hear a little bit more about what's actually going on, when you get the chance."

Mr. Wright takes a moment before saying anything. "We're just celebrating right now. If we start to talk about more important matters, it'll either be later today or tomorrow. But I need to talk things over with the others, first. I'll give you a call once everything is settled, ok?"

"Roger that!" Ritsu salutes. He parts ways with us as we separate between Sojiro and Sae's cars and get a move on towards the restaurant.

What was that was all about...?

_April 13th, 11:40 am_

_Snack-ula's All You Can Eat Wall-Meat_

\---Music:[ Alright (Persona 5)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VJzyiJObuco)\---

I have to say, considering the outside of this building was themed to look like a castle, I did not expect a classy, five-star interior. This restaurant is actually pretty sweet! This buffet even gives the Wilton a run for its money (not that we'd ever be caught dead in that snob central again).

By this point, we've all taken time to browse the selection, fill our plates, and make some real progress into our respective meals.

I've been doing some thinking about how to roll with this situation. Obviously we can't go into full details with our introductions, because we have no idea who the three new people are. Until we can get back to Leblanc with just us, Mr. Wright, and Miss Fey, we'll have to try and avoid the conversation moving towards our group and any potential Phantom Thievery.

I'll take the initiative to discuss something else then. "You know. Now that all of the craziness of the trial has died down, I'm curious to know more about yourselves."

"Oh, um, like what?" Mr. Wright asks me in return.

"Miss Fey, you and Mr. Wright seem to make a very great team. How did you two meet?" Ann asks, moving the conversation.

\---Music:[ The Turnabout Sisters' Ballad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vZmSDuBSbO4)\---

"Well... Nick studied law under my sister, Mia Fey," Maya begins to explain. Right... she's the one that visited us in the interrogation room. I didn't put two and two together to realize they were sisters. "She's, well... she's not with us any longer. But she taught Nick everything she knew, and ever since Nick and I met we've been watching out for one another."

"What made you decide to go into law, Mr. Wright?" Yusuke asks next.

Mr. Wright tries to not open his mouth as he chews, but can't help laughing a bit. "You'll probably make fun of me, but it all goes back to elementary school. I was sick one day, and because I was the only one unaccounted for, I got blamed when Mr. Edgeworth's lunch money was stolen by someone. They staged this awful 'classroom trial' and everything, and everyone was yelling that I was guilty..."

"You two have known each other for that long?" Haru clarifies. "Hehe. Now I can see why it must have been such a shock to run into one another."

"What's more than that," Maya adds, "Mr. Edgeworth's the one who stood up for Nick! He told the entire class that nobody had any evidence to prove anything, and everyone backed off and left Nick alone."

Detective Gumshoe is the type of person who seems reluctant to badmouth anyone, but even he has a comment to make. "This story just makes me ask what in the world the teacher of that classroom was thinking. What a weirdo..."

"I've never heard this story before!" Kay exclaims, "Though that definitely sounds like you, Mr. Edgeworth. I bet back then you were trying to be more like your dad, huh?"

Mr. Edgeworth's gives a warm smile. "That would be correct. There's no one in the world I respected as much as my father. He was a defense attorney, too."

"Wow," Futaba comments, "So, Mr. Edgeworth, you're the whole reason that Mr. Wright became an attorney?"

"Did you not say you were a prosecutor?" Makoto asks, "How did you you end up doing the opposite job of your father?"

\---Music:[ Recollection ~ The DL-6 Incident](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DYtvhoAlV7I)\---

Mr. Edgeworth closes his eyes, making me worry that some kind of a sore spot had been hit. "My father, Gregory, was a man with very strong convictions. He always believed in his clients until the bitter end, and his skill and tenacity eventually lead him to facing against a legendary prosecutor, Manfred Von Karma."

Everyone at the table who must already know about this has a morose look on their face, while the Phantom Thieves and I listen intently.

"My father proved that Von Karma had forced a confession out illegally, and so Von Karma received a penalty on his otherwise-perfect record. And for that strike against his record, Von Karma murdered my father."

No one is able to say anything, as the conversation turned rather depressing. "And as to why I pursued the same path as the man who killed my father, well. Von Karma took me under his wing while I was young, training me to be a prosecutor like himself. All the while, he never told me the truth, and I had thought that I was the one who killed my father accidentally."

"What a sick way to try and get revenge," Kay comments, "I'm glad I never met that jerk."

I notice that Sojiro and Futaba are taking this story a little hard, themselves. A kid being abused like that hits close to home for both of them...

\---Music:[ Gregory Edgeworth ~ A Defense Attorney's Knowledge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8WVHZmJORE)\---

"But before everything gets all doom and gloom!" Maya interjects, "Tell them the rest of what happened! I promise, the story has a much happier ending."

Edgeworth opens his eyes, and his expression is just as much sweet as it is bitter. "Von Karma only lost once in his forty year career. Phoenix Wright is the man who defeated him. In doing so he proved that I was innocent, that Von Karma was the killer, and that I had been living in turmoil because of a lie."

Mr. Wright sighs nostalgically. "The day I saw Von Karma take you away, I knew that you were in a dark place. I was determined that no matter how long it would take, some day, I would save you--just like you saved me when we were kids."

"You know, pals," detective Gumshoe jumps in, "Mr. Edgeworth was even able to solve the last case that his dad ever worked on. The very same case that Von Karma forged evidence for!"

"Interestingly enough," Edgeworth adds on, "I worked together with my father's former assistant, and we unraveled the horrendous mysterious completely. I'm confident my father can rest in peace now."

"I actually heard about that on the news!" Maya explains with enthusiasm, "It was that celebrity guy from the Food Channel! You finally got him out of jail after 18 years of wrongful imprisonment, huh!"

"Fascinating," Sae remarks, "I've had my fair share of interesting moments in my legal career, but your careers sound as exciting as soap operas!"

"I've gotta say," Wright continues, "You've had quite a lot of adventures, haven't you, Edgeworth?"

\---(Music End)---

Mr. Edgeworth takes a sip of tea before starting on the next subject. "While we are on the subject of reaching closure on difficult topics, Wright. I'll have you know I've been in touch with the Big Berry Circus as of late. I'm certain you remember that ghastly incident a few years back.

Mr. Wright looks down to his plate of food, and seems pretty uncomfortable. "Is that so?" he finally replies.

"Yes. A few of their members were involved in a recent case of mine," Edgeworth explains, "Through sheer coincidence, I managed to learn some information which may take some burden off of your shoulders. I'm sure you remember Acro and Bat. Well, Acro was able to make parole. The very day he was released, he went to visit the hospital...

\---Music:[ Won the Case! ~ Each of Their Victories](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-fJB2-b1XNs)\---

"... and Bat woke up from his coma."

Mr. Wright's face lights up like a firework. "W-What?! For real?!"

Maya seems to be getting teary eyed. "Ohmigosh... I can't believe it..."

"It's the truth," Edgeworth confirms. "The doctors called it a modern miracle to see him open his eyes in the first place, and they're hopeful for a full recovery. I'm told that both Acro and Bat laughed until they cried."

Wright sniffs and uses a napkin as a tissue. "I suppose the rest of you need some context on this one. Acro's brother Bat was almost killed in a horrific accident, and Acro's attempt at revenge ended up killing the ringleader who had given them a home in the first place. Acro said he was close to killing himself, but he couldn't give up until seeing his brother wake up. His attempts to hide the murder almost ruined the circus..."

I... never thought I'd ever be emotionally moved by a story about a circus. Damn.

"Edgeworth... thank you for telling me this. That was one of the worst trials of my entire life. I never felt right about getting Acro convicted, even after everything that happened."

"I'm happy to pass the news on to you," Edgeworth admits with a clap of his hands. "In fact, Acro wanted me to direct a message to you and Maya specifically, were I to run into you. It's amusing how life just seems to work out like this. He wanted to thank you for keeping their family together. He was afraid his actions could have torn the circus apart, but they were willing to take him back with open arms after you helped to resolve the whole mess."

"I think what Mr. Edgeworth is trying to say," Gumshoe chimes in, "Is that you've had some incredible adventures of your own, pal!"

"Haha... I guess we have," Mr. Wright concedes, "Though Maya and I are just hoping that the rest of this vacation can go uninterrupted by more craziness."

\---(Music End)---

\---Music: [ Ringtone ~ Steel Samurai Theme ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3AUjIE8t6v4)\---

It sounds like it's Miss Fey's phone going off.

*Click*

"Hello?" she answers at a normal speaking volume.

The response is not at a normal speaking volume.

\---Music: [ Mask☆DeMasque ~ Please Listen! ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9WZMfAGs4k)\---

"I'm sooooooorrrrrrryyyyy!!!!" someone yells so loudly that Maya jerks the phone away from her ear, and we can all hear the shout. "I'm sorry, honestly! I didn't mean to trouble you! But, hopefully I actually helped out... what a complicated situation..."

"Ron!" Maya finally replies, "You don't need to shout!"

"I'm sorryyyy!! I mean... I'm sorry... I'm so used to being ignored..."

"Don't worry about it!" Maya brushes aside, "More importantly, are you safe?"

This... meek sounding individual must be Mask☆DeMasque...?

"I'm fine! Thank you for worrying about me... but I know how to evade the police... I'm kind of an expert at it by now..."

*!*

Oh hell. I can't believe he just said that out loud. Mr. Edgeworth has his eyebrow raised in skeptical confusion.

Mr. Wright requests the phone. "Hello, Ron. It's me, Phoenix Wright. I'm here with Maya now. I need to take about five or six steps back here and start from the top. Firstly, why were you in Japan to begin with?"

"My company has a branch in Tokyo, now!" he explains, "We move where the business is! You may have heard how Japan had an episode involving famous Phantom Thieves a few years back! Ever since then, there have been imitators who have been breaking and entering and all other kinds of illegal stuff... so the market is ripe with criminals who are looking to be reformed into honest folks..."

Wow, it's kind of awkward learning that we had inspired actual criminals during our activities back then--

Wait... this guy is a masked thief who has a business reforming other thieves...?

"But!! The reason I called!" he continues, though Maya places her palm over the speaker of the phone so to quiet down the voice, "I was able to get that glowing orb you guys needed..."

"Miss Andrews told us as much, but I'm glad to hear it directly!" Maya whispers, "And we're very grateful that you went out of your way to get it for us! But, now's not the best time..."

"Aw... it wasn't any trouble... even though it was, but that doesn't matter... *ahem* A-a-anyway. I left the orb in a place where you guys will definitely find it. Have Mr. Kurusu check his bag when he gets it back... and tell him I'm sorry for roughing him up! I didn't know he was your ally at the time... oh, it looks like there are police cars patrolling around me. I've gotta go! Maybe when you get back to the US we can get Dessie and the four of us can catch up! Until then!!!"

\---(Music End)---

*Click*

*?*

The prosecutor and his friends are staring pretty hard at Phoenix and Maya.

Kay seems to have a different mood entirely. "That was the famous Mask☆DeMasque, wasn't it?!" she calls with enthusiasm, "He's wicked famous among us phantom thieves!"

Edgeworth reacts as if someone has punched him. "Kay, you should truly think carefully before shouting things like that-"

Ryuji is just as excited. "Whoa!! Are you a phantom thief too, Kay?!"

*!*

Morgana jumps out of my bag and smacks Ryuji in the face. "Zip it, moron! Don't say things like that so casually!"

*!*

Edgeworth, Kay, and Gumshoe have all leapt from their seats to step backwards.

*!*

Wait... Sojiro and Sae are both staring hard at Morgana, too. Don't tell me...

*!*

"Did that cat just _talk_???" Edgeworth asks bluntly.

What.

How did they.

What.

...

What.

\---Music:[ Tension (Persona 5)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4)\---

"Uhh... no I didn't. Meow," Morgana says, not fooling anyone...

"Whoa!!" Sojiro gasp, "He really CAN talk!"

"No way, you guys can hear me now?!" Morgana gasps, he himself in disbelief. "The only way that would be possible is if you've been to the Metaverse..."

I quickly look around to see if anyone else in the restaurant heard anything. Surprisingly, no one is paying us much attention, despite the fact that half of our table is standing.

"H-Hang on, everyone," I speak, holding my palms out, "Let's calm down for a second here. Morgana, don't say anything anymore. We don't want any more witnesses."

He nods.

"This... this shouldn't be possible," Makoto remarks, trying to figure out why this is happening. "Wait a minute. That person on the phone, he said to check your bag, Akira..."

I carefully unzip it, though all I find inside are my phone, goggles, gloves, and the outfit I was wearing that night. Let me check a little more carefully...

Wrapped up inside of the clothes, there's some sort of jewelry. It's about the size of a golf ball, and it has a clip which holds it closed, much like a locket.

"Is... that what I think it is?" Sae asks.

We all turn our heads to look back at the jewelry that's in my hands. That has to be it. If we flip the clasp to open it...

\---Music: [ Planetarium ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkRQJLeZG5s)\---

This has to be it. This is the Orb of Heart. It shines brightly, and somehow it seems to be even larger than the jewelry that was hiding it.

I close it back up immediately, and the Orb somehow fits snugly inside of it. Once within, all of the light is gone, and you'd never know that something so magnificent was hiding within.

\---Music:[ Tension (Persona 5)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VrdMXoqp8Q4)\---

"We need to go. Like, now. Back to Leblanc," I instruct.

"C'mon, we need to split up and head back," Sojiro suggests, "Even I know that things are going to hit the fan if we don't get that thing somewhere safe." 

"I'll, uh," Mr. Edgeworth mumbles, "I'll pick up the bill for us. But in return, I most certainly want answers about what exactly is happening here."

Damn it all... there goes secrecy. "Akira," Wright calls to me, "Text me the address of the cafe we're going to, and I'll text it to Edgeworth."

"Alright. I'll do that," I reply, pulling up my phone--

... Ok, what the hell.

I haven't really checked my phone since getting it back, but right there on the front page, as if it never left... is the MetaNav app.

I'm so lost right now.

"Let's go already!" Morgana whispers to me.

We've all separated into group. Most of the Phantom Thieves managed to cram up into Sae's car, though some opted to take the train, as it will be no doubt faster than lunchtime traffic. Futaba, Mr. Wright, Maya, and myself have gone with Sojiro.

\---(Music End)---

_April 13th, 12:03 pm_

_Shibuya, Sojiro's Car_

"Be careful, Akira," Futaba warns, "That object must have an immense power... I'm worried it might be, like, radiating Metaverse-waves or something freaky like that."

"That may not be far off," I suggest, "From what I learned about this Orb, it supposedly resonates with hearts."

Morgana seems to have thoughts on this. "If you ask me, my theory would be that being able to understand me probably has nothing to do with language or sound. I bet being able to connect from the heart, with the Metaverse as a medium, could have a lot to do with it."

Sojiro rubs the back of his head and sighs. "Hoo boy. It's not that I didn't believe you kids about the little guy talking, it's just... so jarring, actually hearing it myself."

"Nice to formally meet you, Morgana!" Maya says as she shakes one of his paws.

"Likewise, Miss Fey," he smiles back.

"The real question is, what to do with this in the meantime..." Mr. Wright questions. "We want to learn more about this Orb, but we also need to keep it safe. We have no clue who else may know about this Orb and want to get their hands on it..."

"Look at the top of the orb, it has a little ring-like fixture. That makes it a necklace, right?" Morgana verifies, "Let me see if for a moment here."

With an impressive display of dexterity, he manages to undo the yellow collar around his neck, thread it through the ring of the locket, and fix his collar back up. "Bam!" he states with cockiness, "It looks more or less like a bell or something. No one will ever suspect it's more than just a cat collar! I can hold on to it for the time being."

"Sounds good to me," I smile, "Hidden in plain sight is just our style."

_April 13th, 12:14 pm_

_Yongen-Jaya, Outside Cafe Leblanc_

"Alright, we're here, everyone," Sojiro announces, putting his car in park and turning off the engine. Mr. Wright and Miss Fey get out first. Right now, the last people in the car are myself, Morgana, Sojiro, and Futaba. Sojiro steps out himself and opens the door for us, and we prepare to get going. But, there's something else on my mind, now that I have the Orb. "Futaba," I call to her, "Before we go just yet, there's something I was hoping you could get a chance to do."

She seems curious as to what I'm going to say.

\---Music:[ Reminiscence ~ Wandering Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Hs1P2eSv0o)\---

Thinking back... that night, when I touched the orb... Wakaba told me she didn't have much time left. Considering she nearly disappeared by the time we finished speaking, her heart must have been almost exhausted completely. Before we parted, Wakaba said there was something she wanted me to let Futaba know, no doubt assuming she'd never have the chance to say it herself. But, I have just a sliver of hope that some lingering remnants of her may be able to pass the message on, personally.

I motion Morgana to come over to me, and I unlock the necklace, drawing out the Orb of Heart as it levitates above my palm with a supernatural power. "Futaba, can you try touching the Orb?"

She doesn't quite understand why I'm asking, but complies.

I feel a chilling energy manifest to Futaba's side. Turning to look, it's a figure as translucent as air, but with just enough ghostly features to resemble Wakaba. There's not much left, as all that remains is her body above her waist. Futaba's eyes widen, and her body tenses up in shock. "M-Mom...?"

"The Orb was allowing Wakaba's heart to continue on..." I try to explain, "And there was a part of her still holding on when I touched the Orb. She wanted me to let you know that she desperately wanted to see you one last time."

The image of Wakaba slowly leans towards Futaba and slowly wraps her arms around her.

Please... _please_ let her have enough energy left to speak. For both of their sakes.

Soft words are able to leave Wakaba's lips, as if whispers into the wind. "I love you, Futaba..."

After several seconds of Futaba staring blankly... her tension loosens as if she melts into Wakaba's grasp, and she in turn clings tightly around what's left of Wakaba. "I love you too, mom," she manages to say back, choking down tears.

Like particles of dust, the apparition begins to blow away. But, one thing is clear, and that's the smile I see on Wakaba's face before she disappears forever.

The room is silent for a few moments, before Futaba hugs me. Before we know it, Sojiro grabs his arms around both of us and brings us all in for a hug. He looks more ready to cry than Futaba does.. _._ not that I'm faring any better. With all that's said and done, there's no reason for any of us to say anything else.

Morgana hops in the center of it all and puts the Orb back into his locket, safe and sound--then he lets us have our moment.

"We should, uh, get going," Sojiro mentions, wiping a tear from under his eye, "The cafe door isn't going to unlock itself," he jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

The two of them depart, leaving Morgana and myself alone for another moment. "That was... really thoughtful of you, Akira," he mentions. "The team couldn't ask for a better leader," he comments.

I show him some appreciation. "Thanks, Morgana."

"And thank _you_ , Akira," I think I hear Wakaba whisper into my ear.

_To be continued..._

\---(Music End)---

\---Music: [ Victory ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjLWGyx4zoA)\---

_Would you like to save your game?_

_Yes No_


	2. Chapter 7-2: The Past, and Their Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected happening leads to everyone going back to Leblanc in a rush. Introductions to the Legal Team have already been covered, so now it's the Phantom Thieves' turns to introduce themselves to our vacationing lawyer and his crew. Look no further for backstories and introductions to each of the Persona 5 characters. However, all may not be as it seems for their leader, Akira. Just what exactly is it he's hiding? And is there anyone else on the team he trusts enough to open his heart to?

_April 13th, 12:35 pm_

_Cafe Leblanc_

The bell attached to the front door chimes as the three investigators make finally make it to the cafe. I take a mental role-call in my head, just as a general awareness check as to who exactly is involved at this point.

\---Music:[ Suspicion (Persona 5)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8)\--- 

Sojiro is at his usual spot behind the bar, and I'm beside him with my arms crossed and propped on the counter as I hunch slightly. Morgana walks back and forth across the counter eyeing everyone, and I get the impression he is taking a tally like I am.

Sitting at the chairs in the front of the bar are Sae, Phoenix, Maya, and Futaba. Sae has helped herself to some freshly brewed coffee, but the other three simply sit anxiously.

Makoto, Yusuke, Ann, Haru, and Ryuji had already taken their seats at the usual booth.

Then there's the wild cards who we don't really know as well. Mr. Edgeworth stands at the side of the bar counter with perfect posture, with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. He seems peaceful at a glance, but he's been nervously tapping one of his fingers against his arm the entire time. Detective Gumshoe has been pacing, and finally he takes a seat at the bar next to us. Kay is leaning her back against the wall near the bathroom, and she seems to be the only one in the room energetic rather than uncomfortable.

The bell rings once more, unexpectedly. Of all people, detective Ritsu enters the cafe too, taking his hat off. "Afternoon, folks," he greets, which are the first words spoken by anyone since we got here.

"I'm glad you got my text, detective," Wright greets back.

"Mr. Wright... how many people did you plan on getting involved with this?" I question him sternly, "And why didn't you talk to us first about the detective?"

"Don't blame him, Kurusu-san," Ritsu expresses, "I'm a detective, digging for info is what I do best. I figured out on my own that something was going on."

"If I may be so bold," Edgeworth announces, "What exactly IS going on here? If it's no more than a talking cat, that's not half as ridiculous as other things I've witnessed. But clearly whatever circumstance has you all rattled doesn't end with the cat. What exactly did you mean when you mentioned that you were 'phantom thieves?'"

"She said it first!" Ryuji pushes back defensively, pointing at Kay, "If anything, she should explain too!"

\---Music:[ Kay Faraday ~ The Great Truth Burglar](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=waDUe4k0YPo)\---

Kay dramatically leaps atop one of the booth tables near us with her arms crossed and a proud smile. "I apologize for our rudeness, and I'd be more than happy to explain! You see, we are the 'Yatagarasu!'"

"The what?" Mr. Wright asks.

"It's a crow with three legs," Ann elaborates.

Sojiro has a response to this. "Can the 'Yatagarasu' take its three legs off of the table, please? Customers eat there, you know."

"Oh! My bad, sir. I'm sorry." Kay says as she bows and hops down to the ground.

"Is there perhaps a story behind using that particular name?" Yusuke asks.

"Well, just like the three legs: the Yatagarasu is not one, but three people! Mr. Edgeworth, Gummy, and I all make up the legendary shadow thief!"

"Pardon my asking," Mr. Wright speaks up, "But when you say thief... do you mean, like, ACTUAL thieves?"

"Perish the thought," Mr. Edgeworth deflects, but he still carries a bit of a smirk. His look is directed at Kay, and is one I usually see on Sojiro. The type of expression is one I equate to an exasperated parent who still finds their kid endearing. "Though, I must admit, the 'Yatagarasu' represents values which I've come to hold dearly."

Mr. Wright looks like he's thinking deeply. "I think I've heard 'Yatagarasu' in passing before."

"Well, it's common in Japanese mythology," Makoto explains, "It has lots of different meanings and holds significance as a symbol."

"Right, but I mean specifically in real-life context," Wright furthers, "I think I remember reading a article back in the states about a group of vigilantes."

"The original Yatagarasu was a team that my dad was on!" Kay furthers, "That team fell apart, but... I'm here to carry on the legacy!"

"What does the Yatagarasu do, exactly?" Haru asks politely.

"We steal the truth!" Kay nods with closed eyes and a very proud smile. "No matter how dark and treacherous a mystery, we will solve it if it means delivering justice! And once we get started, nothing can stop us! Sometimes the truth and the culprits can try and escape the law, but they can never escape the great Yatagarasu!"

Mr. Wright is thinking on the matter. "So this Yatagarasu takes the law into its own hands, is that right?"

"Historically, yes," Mr. Edgeworth answers. "Be that as it may, the current iteration has no intention of any law breaking."

"I can explain, pal!" Gumshoe adds, "It took me a while to get, too... but, basically, the Yatadegrootsoo--"

"Yatagarasu!" Kay corrects.

"Er, right. The 'Yatagaratsu,' doesn't steal anything real. We steal the truth, no matter how well it's hidden! So, instead of thinking of us like thieves, think of us as more like, er, a team of investigators!"

Mr. Edgeworth looks at his partner with a bit of an irked expression. "Detective, we _are_ a team of investigators. Who are most certainly not thieves."

\---(Music End)---

"Akira, and Niijima-san? A moment?" Wright requests of Sae and me.

\---Music:[ Confrontation ~ Moderato 2009](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J_pKQCJuK_c)\---

We step off to the side for a private conversation outside of ear shot, and he begins whispering to us. "I've known Edgeworth for a very long time, and I definitely trust him. How open minded would you be to having him and his friends on board with this investigation?"

I shake my head. "I don't know anything about him. He's a prosecutor, AND he's with Interpol, too. We definitely want to avoid breaking the law at this point, but if we end up needing to... that puts ourselves in a position to get us all arrested."

"And we've already seen where taking unnecessary risks has gotten us," Sae laments, "Aside from Akira, none of the others have ever had their identities leaked, either. From a legal standpoint, they could all be considered to be avoiding arrest... Interpol is about the last organization I'd want them to get involved with."

Mr. Wright scratches his chin. "I can understand those concerns, but I know he'd make a valuable ally."

"Still, he said he wouldn't break the law," I note, "That puts him between a rock and a hard place as his whole job is to convict law breakers."

Mr. Wright is still giving this a lot of thought. He must really, REALLY have a lot of faith in this man to be pushing so hard on this possibility. I suppose that makes sense, given how deep their histories intertwine.

"If you trust him that much, I want to try and trust him too..." I admit, "But let's not mention anything about who we are yet. We'll talk about what's going on in the world. Depending on how that goes, if the opportunity feels ripe, then maybe we can spill a few details."

We turn to Sae next. "We just need to be very careful about what we say and how we say it," she warns.

Wright smiles and nods. "That sounds reasonable. Thanks for working with me on this."

\---(Music End)---

The three of us return our attention to the matter at hand. "Is everything alright...?" Edgeworth asks us.

"Hey, I've got a suggestion on how to go about this," detective Ritsu announces. "How about I explain all of my suspicions to see if we're all even on the same page, and we can go from there?"

"Sounds reasonable enough," I reply, "Let's hear it."

\---Music:[ Suspicion (Persona 5)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8)\---

"Alright," Ritsu nods, "I'll start from the ground up. Stop me if I'm getting any of the details wrong."

He slides into a seat at the counter and rests one elbow on it, his body turned to face the majority of us. "So, a few days ago, Kaz Mizusawa murdered his own client. Mr. Wright and Miss Fey were thinking that there may be a chance someone had altered his personality."

"What? Are we talkin', like, hypnosis?" Gumshoe asks.

"Not if the hunch is correct. We researched a bit about similar events a few years back with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. They were a vigilante group active in the past. We don't know how they did it, but they proved that people's 'hearts' could be 'stolen' which would change their personalities," he explains. "Detective Goro Akechi as well as Niijima-san were both in pursuit of the Phantom Thieves at the time, according to our records. And from I can tell, you guys have further suspicions. I assume that other events or related things may be going on? That last part's speculation, I'll admit, but... am I getting close?"

"So far," Sae confirms. "Is that all you know?"

"Well, again, I've got more speculations," he continues, "The two potential explanations for this are that you guys are aware of the personality changes because you're somehow causing them... or you're investigating them and trying to stop them."

We all trade glances, and I look at Ritsu. "Why exactly have you taken an interest in any of this?"

"I could ask the same question to everyone in this room," Ritsu replies, but he looks like he's trying to hide excitement under professionalism. "As for me, well, I love mysteries. Always have. I devoured mystery novels when I was a kid, and I always wanted to solve mysteries myself. I've seen you in action twice now, Mr. Wright, and I think I've got a good read on your character. If the rest of you AND him are both looking into this, then I feel like I can trust it's for good reasons. And believe me, I want to help."

He's already in this deep, so our options are limited. "Can you keep all of this a secret?"

He holds his chin in thought. "Well, you can trust that I won't tell anyone that you are all the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, as long as I trust that you guys are trying to do good and help people. But, I'd really appreciate it you guys could let me know what's going on at the very least."

No one seems terribly surprised to hear Ritsu make the assumption that we are the Phantom Thieves, considering how deep he already is. It's regrettable he had to say something like that in front of the Interpol investigators, though... this is such a screwy situation to be in, and I don't really have an escape strategy in mind. All I can really think to do is let everything play out and pray nothing goes wrong.

\---(Music End)---

"Can we go back to the talking cat?" detective Gumshoe interrupts, "I feel like we skipped over the part where the cat was talking."

\---Music:[ King, Queen, and Slave - Another Version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FJLUuJ0qunI)\---

"My name is Morgana!" he says in response, sounding a little standoffish. "Since I'm literally out of the bag at this point, allow me to take over. I'll get everyone caught up with everything, alright?"

"I think this testimony will finally trump your parrot testimony in memorability, Wright," Edgeworth comments.

I want to ask what that statement was about. I really do. But, now isn't the time...

"Alright, folks. Listen up," Morgana announces with authority, "I'll start from the top. Wakaba Isshika was a psychologist researching new methods to aid in healing the human psyche. One thing led to another, and eventually she stumbled upon an alternate reality. We called it the Metaverse. Long story short, it was more or less the world inside all of our hearts and minds."

"This is a hard pill to swallow, pals," Gumshoe says as he scratches the back of his head with an empathetic look on his face. "Are you following this, Mr. Edgeworth?"

"I am," he confirms, still crossing his arms and tapping his finger, as if he has barely moved since he got here. "And my first question is, why are you speaking in past tense? Is this 'Metaverse' gone for some reason?"

"As far as we know," Morgana nods, "We thought it was destroyed."

"Would that not have had profound effect on all of us, if our own minds were destroyed?" Edgeworth questions.

"Huh, um... well, that's a pretty good question, actually," Morgana comments as he tilts his head curiously. "It's definitely not that our cognitions have been destroyed. It's more like... the method that was being used to change personalities is no longer an option."

"I see," Edgeworth acknowledges, "But going by earlier conversational points, you are all suspecting that this 'Metaverse' might still exist, or at least some alternate form of changing personalities may exist."

"I feel like this guy is leading the explanation more than Morgana is," Ryuji comments on the side.

"Zip it, Ryuji!" Morgana snaps back, before clearing his throat to confirm the earlier statement. "That's our main concern, yes. We think personalities are being changed on a very large scale."

"And the basis of this assumption?" Edgeworth questions.

Sae opens her folder full of documents and lays it on the table. "Here. I've been researching every instance I could find from the last few weeks. I've gathered evidence and information on everything from unexpected flip-flopping on political issues, up to and including betrayal and murder. You can look over any of it, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Niijima-san," he speaks with appreciation, "I'll take that offer soon, but for now I'll take your word."

"We even think that the events in Koridai may be related to all of this," Haru adds, "And there's no telling how many other similar events could be playing out around the world right now, or how long this has been going on."

"So, what exactly is being investigated here?" Edgeworth asks in a straightforward manner.

"We have a couple of leads already that we were planning on looking into," Makoto starts, "Including a few politicians we think are suspicious."

Maya nods. "We also have strong reason to believe that Cognitive Psience is definitely what's being used by whoever seems to be orchestrating so many events."

\---(Music End)---

"So, to summarize:" Ritsu lays out, "You all think there is a conspiracy going on that could very well be global in scope, and you're currently in the starting steps of trying to stop it, Phantom Thief style?"

"But why so much secrecy?" Edgeworth asks further.

"The most important reason," Morgana answers, "Is because we don't know how many enemies we may have and who may know our identities. We're trying to stay as covert as possible for our own safety. For instance, we're cautious about getting Niijima-san implicated into our stuff. She worked with Akira to convict Shido, after all, so someone may make a connection there. That's the main reason we had Mr. Wright represent Akira. On record it will look like he's the only one who was there, so you'd have to have been physically there to even see that Sae was involved."

"I can get that you don't want bad guys to know," Kay reasons, "But why keep things from the good guys, too?"

Yusuke tries to explain. "You can't really blame us for being worried that upholders of the law would be at odds with us former thieves."

"Though I guess it's way too late now since you are all in the know..." Ryuji sighs in defeat. "May as well get arresting us over with, already..."

\---Music:[ Miles Edgeworth ~ Objection! 2009](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5RlE_vgYdJw)\---

Edgeworth laughs a single time. "Hmph. Do you really see a reason for us to do that?" he asks half-rhetorically, "Because I certainly don't. And it seems detective Ritsu doesn't either."

Ritsu nods and smiles. "All it sounds like to me is that there's some serious trouble going on, and my only complaint is that you didn't come to us sooner!"

"You're... going along with this a lot more easily than I thought you would, Edgeworth," Mr. Wright notices.

"Especially considering how long it took Mr. Wright himself to join up with us," Futaba adds, "I thought all lawyers were, like, 'lawful good' by default."

"You know," Edgeworth speaks up, "Lately I've been seeing things from outside of my usual purview. I've been putting a lot of consideration into what justice and truth actually mean to me, and what the law actually accomplishes to those ends."

Kay hops up with excitement. "Mr. Edgeworth even resigned and turned in his badge in order to save me! Though he got it back a few days later... it's a long and weird story."

"If I had to put it in my own words, pals," detective Gumshoe contributes, "I'd say that Mr. Edgeworth, and Kay 'n' me, all agree that the law is just a tool, see? And we use tools to get a job done!"

"We've seen the law has limits," Edgeworth concurs, "And while the law may bend and break, the truth never will."

"And neither will we!" Kay cheers, "So sign us up for this party!"

Edgeworth nods. "I concur, and I'm willing to assist however possible. These seem like matters that shouldn't be left up to law enforcement alone, anyway."

"Hell yeah!" Ryuji cheers, "Eff the police!"

Detective Gumshoe looks dejected. "I'll uh, pretend I didn't hear that, pal..."

"Though, that being clear," Edgeworth coughs into his fist, "Law breaking is certainly not an ideal. I'm open minded to possibly working around the law, but ultimately we still have a duty to adhere to it. And whenever we reach a point where the law can't go, it's also our duty to fix it."

\---(Music End)---

"I've been meaning to ask for a while now," Maya announces, "But, aside from Akira and Sae, I don't really know any of you. Because of all the craziness, we forgot to do introductions!"

"That's a good point," Mr. Wright agrees, "Getting to know who is who is something crucial if we're going to be working together."

\---Music:[ Reminiscing ~ Ryūnosuke's Memory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J5TdNKEc9v8)\---

"Certainly," Haru smiles, "My name is Haru Okumura. I've inherited my late father's corporation, which has a huge presence in the global market and the food industry. You may have heard of Big Bang Burger."

"Their triple bacon avocado burger was something special!" Maya comments cheerily.

"The company was my father's dream. He really did love what he did, up until he lost his way... he became warped, and was eventually killed by Shido."

"Whoa. I'm sorry that he was taken away from you in such an awful way..." Ritsu condoles.

"I've made peace with his decisions, and I think he did, too, before he passed. Regardless, to be able to keep up with the responsibilities of keeping the company running, I'm taking online courses for business related skills. I'm studying biology as well, however, as botany has always been an interest of mine."

"Why botany?" Kay questions, "That seems pretty different than business."

Haru giggles. "I want to remind myself that I'm more than just the company I run. I want to pursue my own passions, and follow doing what I love doing, as well. I've always been a gardener, since long before I had any say in company matters. I've been told I'm quite good at it, as well."

"If we're going to be acting as Phantom Thieves once more, should we not divulge our code names?" Yusuke asks.

"Sure, that may be helpful in remembering us, too," Haru nods. "The code name I'm called by is Noir. I wanted to remind myself that I can still be a heroine of justice, even if I have to work in the shadows to do it!" she states with pride. "Morgana helped me come up with that name."

Kay pumps her fist in the air. "Awesome! A few months back, you would have been a perfect candidate when I was looking for members of the Yatagarasu. Maybe we could make room for a fourth member! Though, what would our name be? 'Yatafourasu' might work... actually, never mind, no it wouldn't..."

Haru chuckles as the prospect. "I'm more than happy to meet and work with you all," she finishes with a subtle bow.

\---Music:[ Shipshape Aquarium ~ A Refreshing Sea](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJTFosLi5fU)\---

"Me next!" Futaba announces. "Futaba Sakura! I'm still in high school, but I'm the most ballin' master hacker you'll ever meet! I'm pretty much a technomancer. I do it all, baby!

"I remember that you were the one Niijima-san took the victim's phone to for repair," Ritsu recollects.

"Yep! I specialize in navigation, and I'm always working support for the team to make sure that our plans go smoothly. I used to be a total shut-in who stayed in my room forever... but Akira and the other Phantom Thieves helped me to build up courage. It's hard to believe how much I've changed since then! I feel a lot more confident in myself, and I know that I'm a valuable asset to the team. I go by Oracle!"

"I thought you go by 'Alibaba?'" Maya asks.

"I am Anon, for we are many things," Futaba replies, trying to sound mysterious with her tone of voice.

"Didn't you just say you were Oracle?" Kay questions.

"It's Oracle. Just stick with Oracle," Makoto explains, before everyone gets confused, "It's a pretty great name, because it reflects that she's always looking out for us."

"Is it also a reference to Batman?" Maya asks, rather excitedly.

Futaba throws her hands in the air and directs them towards Maya dramatically as if she were guiding a plane to land. "THIS gal gets it!" she praises with a personal level of satisfaction. "Every super hero team needs someone sitting in the chair behind a computer screen, making sure that we can all be successful. That's me! Anyway. Yeah. I'm Oracle for short. Next!"

\---Music:[ Godot ~ The Fragrance of a Dark Coffee (Turnabout Jazz Soul)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMnrl0tmd3k)\---

Sojiro speaks up, actually. "Now seems like as good a time as any. Again, my name is Sojiro Sakura. I don't know how much help I'll be to any investigation, outside of providing the coffee and curry during the meetings. But, at the very least, I knew Wakaba Isshiki personally."

"What was Isshika-san like?" Mr. Wright asks, "I can't help but wonder. She's so influential to everything we're doing right now."

Sojiro seems distantly wistful. "She was quirky, at times. Always focused on work. But she truly treasured those close to her, especially her daughter."

"She was an amazing woman and a great mom," Futaba expresses, sounding a little more at peace with the subject.

"I've looked out for Futaba ever since. And Akira may as well be a son to me, too. Anyone those two trust, I'll trust, too. So don't be afraid to come to me if you need a hand with anything, or if you need a place to lay low. Leblanc is pretty much the kids' hideout. And you can trust I'll do everything I can to ensure that you all can make sure that Wakaba's research isn't getting abused to commit more evil."

"Also, his code name is Sojiro," Futaba asserts.

He blinks. "That's just my regular name..."

"Well, come up with a better code name then, some time!" she teases.

He takes a sip of coffee. "But hey, that's enough about me."

\---Music:[ Investigation ~ Core 2007](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LrQivfxW2R0)\---

"I'm Sae Niijima. I'm a former prosecutor, but now a defense attorney. That's how I met Mr. Wright in the first place, in fact. Anyway, I was originally determined to catch the Phantom Thieves and put them to justice. There would have been a time where I thought vigilante justice to be inexcusable, but I can see that we all have good hearts, and want to do good. Once I managed to interview Akira, I learned about what their actual goals and motives were, much like we're doing here in this room right now. Needless to say, I found myself on their side rather quickly, especially after discovering my sister was one."

"It was pretty awkward snooping around your back and trying to keep it a secret, I'm sorry about that," Makoto speaks with regret.

"I understand, it's no problem. After just the two of us living together for so long, we're bound to understand each other when all is said and done. And trust me, I'm happy that I'm able to be a part of this, now."

\---Music:[ Dick Gumshoe ~ It's Detective Gumshoe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwpnmTXBidw)\---

"I suppose I'm next, then. I'm Makoto Niijima. Sae is my big sis. Growing up, it was just me and her for the most part. Our father was a police officer, but he was... he was killed in the line of duty."

"I'm, sorry to hear that, pal..." Gumshoe offers as condolence, "It's never easy, losing someone like that. But I'm sure he was a brave guy."

"Thank you, detective," Makoto says back with a lukewarm expression, "But, his sacrifice made me realize that I want to both follow his footsteps, as well as prevent a tragedy like that from happening again. I'm currently in training to become an officer, and soon I'm hopeful to become a police chief. Just like my code name, Queen, I want to be in charge so that way I can do everything possible to keep the streets safe."

"Hey hey, now there's a goal I can get behind!" Gumshoe encourages, "I can tell you'd make a great chief. Hell, better than some of the ones I've worked with!"

"I'd watch what you say, detective," Edgeworth cautions, "If they catch wind of a sentiment like that, they may take it out on your salary..."

"Aw, crud..." he sighs.

Makoto laughs very softly, her mood having turned surprisingly positive, given the subject being discussed. I rarely see her get this comfortable around even us, much less strangers. Even Sae has a pleasant smile on her face.

I hear Sae whisper to me. "Detective Gumshoe is... a lot like him. Our father, I mean."

I see... I can't deny that seeing her this happy makes me want to smile, too.

"Hey, Makoto," Ritsu calls, "When you get finished with your training, give me a ring. I may be able to pull some strings at the precinct and put in some good words for you."

Her smile only intensifies. "Really? I would very much appreciate that, detective!"

\---(Music End)---

"It's kind of funny how many cops we've got in the room right now, despite being a thieves meeting!" Ryuji laughs.

"I'm glad we're all getting along so well, all things considered," Sae expresses.

"I've got to admit," I add, "I was really worried that a group this big wouldn't be able to see eye to eye on anything. But I'm glad everyone is getting along."

"I guess I'm up next," Ryuji begins.

\---Music:[ Klavier Gavin ~ Love Love Guilty](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x42h1oZUwwM)\---

"Name's Ryuji Sakamoto! Nice to meet all of you!" he speaks with his usual bombastic nature. "My passions in life are, uh, well. I'm really good at running, that's for sure. I'm part timing as a fitness coach at a local gym, helping people get in shape. I'm really good at physical fitness stuff. And, also, I love to kick the shit out of bad guys! Though, I guess not any more, since in the real world that would be assault charges against me..."

He coughs. "On that subject, when the Metaverse was destroyed... we all agreed we'd be trusting that adults like Makoto's sis would be able to run things without needing us Phantom Thieves anymore..."

"You sound so disappointed, saying that," Sae recognizes.

"It's nothing against you, personally!" Ryuji denies, "In fact, watching you stand up in court to today was _bad. Ass!_ It's just... y'know, we spent a whole year solving problems on our own, and it really felt like we were taking care of business in ways that nobody else could. Can't blame me for being sad when it all ended."

Ryuji crosses his arms over the table and leans into it. "I'll be the first to tell you that I'm no good at school. But what I do got is spirit! I still worked my ass off to get into college, and now I'm mostly studying journalism. Whenever my head feels like it wants to explode, I just think back to all of those study sessions back when were were in Shujin, where Makoto and the others would always tell me to 'apply myself' at studying. It never really clicked until I found something I really cared a lot about. Basically, I'm trying to get into a field where I can really know what's going on in the world.

He reclines back into the booth cushion to get comfortable. "Anyhow. My code name is Skull, because skulls are metal as hell, and I'm bad to the bone," he says in a bragging tone that is trying to make it sound like it's not a big deal.

"Fascinating how much one can change, yet still retain the same essence," Yusuke comments, "I'm pleased to know that the last few years have been enlightening for you."

"How about you, bro? What have you been up to, these last two years?" Ryuji asks.

\---Music:[ Larry Butz ~ When Something Smells 2016](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4XeiBC8QPl0)\---

"My name is Yusuke Kitagawa," our next friend begins, "You may be familiar with my work already. My piece was unfortunately destroyed, and reduced to courtroom evidence. But, at least it served a purpose through saving Akira."

"I owe you, Yusuke," I chime in, "Not just for that, but for the entire distraction you made. By getting the attention of everyone in the atrium, you gave us a cover story."

"Inari certainly does have his moments, huh," Futaba snickers.

"Either way. I have but one goal in life, and that is to make art. Artistry truly runs in my blood. My mother was an extremely talented artist, and the man who was my mentor growing up was an monumentally famous artist named Madarame. Unfortunately, that man ended up being no more than a plagiarist..."

"I wish your mentor could have been a better person," Ritsu laments, "I rather liked his art. But, I supposed that just means it was the work of artists like you that I've always liked. Good to know that he didn't raise you to be a plagiarist too."

Yusuke smiles a bit. "Any artist worth the paint on their brushes knows the difference between inspiration and plagiarism. I've no doubt been influenced by the works of artists I'm particularly fond of. Some of my personal favorites are Gerhard Richter and Wassily Kandinsky. I'm rather fond of an upstart artist from America, as well, Laurice Deauxnim--"

Edgeworth violently chokes, followed by a short coughing fit.

"Are you alright, sir?" a wide-eyed Yusuke asks.

He immediately regains his stoic composure, arms crossed yet again. "It's nothing. Continue."

"Well, I'm currently in art school, and my code name is Fox," Yusuke explains, "And there you have it. I'm just an artist, and I want the world to enjoy my expression. I hope to have my work withstand both criticism and time itself. I know that some day I will be looked back on as a part of art history."

"I've never seen someone who's a full time artist before," detective Gumshoe points out, "How is it you afford to pay your rent, pal?"

Yusuke blinks. "My what?"

\---Music:[ Happy People](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5p845mki6k)\---

Next, Ann takes the baton. "Er, moving right along... my name is Ann Takamaki. As far as my history with the team goes, I got involved with the Phantom Thieves during their very first mission. At the time, it was just Akira, Ryuji, Morgana, and myself. My code name is Panther, because I can be regal and ferocious all at once! The very first scumbag we targeted was a coach at our high school who was harassing and abusing students. After we changed his heart, he turned himself in crying about how much of a monster he had been. Serves him right."

"Sounds like you guys are the OG Phantom Thieves!" Maya comments, "You must be very close."

"Most definitely. Ryuji and I go to the same college right now. I'm studying foreign languages. I'm already fluent in both Japanese and English, but I'm learning French, and starting to take steps to learn Russian as well. I think I'm going to become a translator. But, on the sidelines, I'm also a fashion model."

"That many? Dang!" Gumshoe says in awe, "It took me years just to learn Japanese, and I'm not even good at it, pal! Four languages is crazy!"

Kay seems impressed. "Oooo! I knew you had to be a model, or something! You've definitely got the looks for it!"

"Thank you, Kay," Ann smiles and laughs. "I don't ever see myself stopping. It's just a lot of fun for me. Maybe it might even become my full career at some point. But, translation would definitely be a meaningful career, too. I hope to translate for officials or diplomats, so I can stay current with foreign affairs and events."

"No matter what choice you make, you'll excel, lady Ann!" Morgana cheers.

Ann giggles at his love-struck antics. "Would you like to tell us a little bit about yourself, too, Morgana?"

\---Music:[ Difficult People](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtkILcf6ijM)\---

"Don't mind if I do!" he agrees. "As I said earlier, my name is Morgana. You can look at me as someone who came from the Metaverse, more or less. I figured out as much as I could about the Metaverse and its effects on cognition. All the while, I was training everyone here into becoming top-class Phantom Thieves! Together, we learned that by stealing whatever twisted desire caused a person to become evil, we could effectively take away a person's desires to do bad."

"So that's the kind of crime fighting the Phantom Thieves do, huh," Kay remarks, "Changing the hearts of evildoers to make them feel sorry for their crimes."

"You've got it," Morgana nods, "It was super satisfying knowing that we could turn awful people around and feel terrible about their evil actions."

"Wright," Edgeworth calls, "You've been involved longer than we have. Have you witnessed any of the personality changes, yourself?"

"We have," he confirms, "Maya and I visited Masayoshi Shido in prison. He was one of the worst criminals in Japan's history, but if you spoke to him now, you'd feel sorry for him. He broke down into sobs over what he had done."

"I just can't get over that," Sojiro comments with discomfort, "That guy was a grade-A jackass as long as I knew him. Not that I'm saying it's bad that he changed, it's just... surreal."

"Intriguing," Edgeworth comments, "Not that I doubted the authenticity of any of this. It's just a fascinating concept, to reform evil individuals and make them repent."

Morgana smiles in agreement. "You've got that right! Of course we knew that with powers like these, we had to do something good in the world. That's the whole reason we became Phantom Thieves, to make the world a better place, one bad guy at a time!"

Mr. Wright seems to be easing up significantly. "I see. This whole time I was thinking you guys were just breaking and entering and stealing while ignoring the law. But I can hardly fault your intentions, knowing the full story."

"I'm sorry that we made such a bad first impression, Mr. Wright," I apologize formally, "I promise you that we only did what we did at the museum as an emergency measure. Actual burglary in real life was an exception, and definitely not our norm."

"Oh, and lastly, my codename is Mona. But hey, with that being said," Morgana continues on, "Why don't you take it away, leader?"

\---Music:[ Police Cell ~ Elegy of the Security Cameras](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtnY_8t1eUs)\---

Oh, I didn't really expect to have to go through an introduction. It didn't occur to me that Mr. Edgeworth's team and Ritsu still don't know anything about me.

I struggle to think of what to say about myself. "I'm Akira Kurusu. When we got started as Phantom Thieves, I was chosen as the leader. Now that we have reason to believe that the Metaverse may be getting abused, I'm ready to do whatever it takes to put a stop to that."

The room looks like it expects more. After no one speaks for a few moments, Ryuji opens his mouth. "That's it, dude? I know you were never much of a talker, but... c'mon."

"You should at least tell them about all of the cool stuff you've done, or something," Morgana suggests, curiously.

"I guess I got really good at doing what we did. Went through plenty of battles and beat tons of villains. I was the one who learned how to craft all the tools we used, too."

"What's going on with your life right now?" Ann asks, "I remember you said you were taking a gap semester. Were you able to find a good job, instead?"

"Not exactly," I sigh.

In the time I'm not talking myself, no one particularly has anything to fill the void. I sigh and try to at least get the gears turning on why we're really here. "I mean, we should maybe get a move on about the Orb, and what to do next."

Futaba calls my name with a melancholy tone. "Akira... don't you want to at least stop and take the time to relax, first? Our new friends just want to get to know you."

I mean... my teammates are all really laying their emotions bare. But, I don't know if I can do the same. I don't want them to worry about me.

"Have you decided what you'll do after the gap?" Yusuke asks, "Do you plan on enrolling somewhere in the fall, perhaps?"

"... No. I haven't thought about that yet," I concede. I'm beginning to feel really uncomfortable.

"Akira, I hate to pry... but something sticks out in my memory," Haru speaks up. "The other night, when you were saying that you were the only person who could pull off the museum heist. You specifically said you had less of a future to lose. What did you mean by that?"

That is truly, truly the last thing I want to talk about.

"Joker, we're you're teammates," Yusuke speaks with empathy, "You can talk to us."

I can't even really look him in the eyes, even as he says something so supportive. What the hell is wrong with me? This came out of nowhere. I was in alright spirits until the conversation started to move to me. I should be proud of my accomplishments, shouldn't I? But there's a feeling that rears its head whenever I start to think about my future. Or even just to think about myself.

"Maybe we should let it be and move on," Mr. Wright suggests, "I can tell when a person just doesn't want to talk about something. I can just fill in Edgeworth and Kay and the detectives on what he told me in the detention center when we first met. Would that be alright, Akira?"

I'm really unable to say anything. My mind feels almost abstracted and I can't focus my thoughts clearly, and it's starting to piss me off.

"Akira," Makoto addresses me as she stands up from the booth. "Can we step away for a moment?"

I blink a few times. "Uh, sure," I respond. As I walk my way around from behind the counter, Makoto meets me and grabs hold of my hand. She then leads me upstairs to my old room.

\---(Music End)---

_April 13th, 1:10 pm_

_Cafe Leblanc Attic_

Makoto keeps pulling me along until we reach the couch on the left side of the room, where she sits down and offers me a seat in turn. I sit, but I feel too on edge to lean back into the couch and get truly comfortable. Instead, I hunch forward, leaning into my clasped hands. I must look like Igor right now...

Makoto clears her throat. "Akira. Is this related to what we texted about a few days ago?"

I shake my head. "I don't even know what 'this' is, to be honest with you. I just... started to clam up."

"You're not giving me a lot to go off of, here," she says, though she sounds like she's partially trying to lighten the mood. "Just tell me how you feel. I don't care if it's irrational, I just want to hear what you are feeling. Can you do that for me...?"

I'm not even sure what's bothering me, but maybe just... talking might help figure that out. I take a deep breath. 

\---Music:[ Reminiscence ~ The IS-7 Incident](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bV5lMWo5_ls)\---

"Makoto, I feel like... I'm in a hole, that I just can't climb out of."

Her eyebrows curl and I can tell she's empathizing with me.

I can't help but chuckle, feeling sorry for myself. "I spend so much time and energy on helping others that I don't know how to get help myself."

"Why haven't you come to us for help? Like I said before, you've made plenty of strong connections over the years... I'm sure _someone_ can find _something_ for you."

My face buries into my palm, which I slide up into my hair anxiously. "See, this just makes me feel worse, the thought of having you all worrying over me."

"Don't be ridiculous, we care about you. Of course we want to help," she expresses emphatically.

I shake my head, unable to find words.

Makoto raises a different possibility. "Is it because you don't want to seem vulnerable in front of the team...?"

"... Maybe. I don't know," I answer, before thinking more deeply into the question. "To know that I've been failing this whole time would just be so much unnecessary stress."

"What are you talking about?" she asks, from what I can tell genuinely confused. "I know that you're a hugely capable person. What exactly do you feel like you're failing at?"

"Everything," I scoff, unintentionally. "It doesn't matter what I do or who I turn to for help, because every time I try to climb my way out of this hole and move on, something just kicks me back down to the bottom."

"That's not true--"

"Yes it is!" I snap, "A normal life doesn't work, because no serious career employer wants to hire a convict. Asking for help doesn't work, because even with helping hands, I have no clue what I want or where I want to go in life. Turning back to being a Phantom Thief is fun and all, but I've got multiple police mugshots at this point. Just look at how badly I screwed up at the museum. I'm just going to end up back in prison if I keep doing this. And that's not even half as bad a scenario as if one of _you_ gets caught. I was so happy to hear all of the progress and decisions each of our teammates have made. I don't want you all to throw away such promising prospects."

"Look, Akira. I appreciate how much you care for us. I really, truly do. And I want to tell you something right now. Even though we've been apart for a while, we're still the same friends. Knowing that you've been struggling doesn't change the fact that we respect you as a leader. We'll follow you no matter what. And we do that by choice, not obligation!"

"I'm getting less and less comfortable about that by the minute," I admit with guilt, "Hearing how everyone has turned their lives around, and moved past all of their traumas, and how you all have goals and futures... I don't even really want you guys having to get involved in something like this. I just--"

"Akira!" she shouts--this time it's her snapping. "Stop taking all of the... of the damn burden on your own shoulders! Can you not see that it hurts us to see you suffer like this?!"

"And that's exactly why I can't talk to the others. About any of this. I don't want them to see me like I am right now."

"So you just... plan on bottling it up? Is that it?" she asks aggressively, "Like ignoring this immense pressure on your heart will somehow make it hurt less?!"

With half of my face still firmly planted into my palm, I can only stare blankly at the ground. "I hate the thought of bringing everyone back down into that hole with me. I'd rather I get left behind and that everyone else lives happily."

Makoto grips my arm more firmly. "Akira. No one else in the world is up here in this room right now. It's just you and me. No one else will see you, but me. And if you don't want me to see you, either, then I'll leave. But, regardless. I have a selfish request... I want you to express how you really feel, without the world watching. No more bottling, no more hiding. This is your chance."

\---Music:[ Reminiscence ~ Departure from Regret](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uJy3Plbgt_U)\---

Within the palm covering my other eye, I feel tears against my skin. From my open eye, I see droplets hit the floor below me, so I cover that eye with my other hand.

I feel Makoto touch and grip my hands. "Come on. Like I said, no more hiding it," she speaks softly, gentling pulling my hands from my face.

I slowly lean up to a normal posture and I look at her. Her visage looks blurry from all the moisture. "Well, here he is. Akira Kurusu, or what's left of him. Even Arsene thinks I'm pathetic like this, my own god damn Persona."

With the very tips of her fingers, she gently touches my cheek, which gives me the slightest tingly response. Memories of days long gone flood my body almost instinctively. She pulls me close, and rests her forehead against mine as we both close our eyes. My mind starts to empty, and all I can feel are the tears sliding down my face, and the warmth of her against me. Soon I can't even hear my own choking sobs, which start to die down. I can't tell if it's seconds, or minutes. Time flutters by like the breeze until all that's left are sensations.

I feel like my heart itself is exposed right now, and I feel so vulnerable... yet hearing Makoto's voice makes me feel safe, even before I parse the words she's saying. "Who cares what Arsene, or anyone else thinks... people change, and that's life. Change as much as you need to until you find yourself! Get sad! Get mad! Get bitter! If you need support, get help! Just don't keep it to yourself anymore. We're here for you. I'm here for you."

Our eyes are still closed... but I feel her lips against my own. I feel one of her hands on my back, and the other gripping my head to pull me closer. Without even conscious thought, I slide my arms around her waist in response. The only thought in my head is how deeply I've needed this.

Our lips eventually part so slowly that it's noiseless, and we open our eyes. I can't tell if my own tears slid off of my face and onto hers, or if she's crying herself. Maybe both. But we're still holding one another tight.

"I... missed you, Makoto," I confide, as best as I can manage. "I was worried that with so much distance between us, and after so much time had passed... I was too scared to bring it up."

She shakes her head with a kind, radiant smile. "The things in life that are truly important won't change, including who you are inside. Including all you mean to us. And including how I feel about you."

I can't tell if I want to cry less or cry _more_ at this point. I take a deep, full-body breath. "Can we stay up here like this for a while?" I ask.

She rests her head against my chest. "As if you even need to ask."

_To be continued..._

\---(Music End)---

\---Music:[ Victory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjLWGyx4zoA)\---

_Would you like to save your game?_

_Yes No_


	3. Chapter 7-3: Back to Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cafe Leblanc will once again be the location of a meeting between Phantom Thieves, as well as all of their new companions. After all the focus on Akira's trial, it's time for a refresher as to the state of affairs and what they are truly investigating. As details are focused on and ideas are exchanged, the mysterious appearance of an all-too-familiar app on their devices may change the game completely.

_  
_

_April 13th, 1:19 pm_

_Cafe Leblanc Attic_

I'm woken from my brief daze as I catch my phone's notification light blinking in the corner of my eyes. I reach over to pick it up to see what's up.

Mishima: Text me when you get a moment k?

"What is it?" Makoto asks.

"Looks like Mishima sent me a text at some point," I answer.

Better ask what this is about.

\---Music:[ Suspicion (Persona 5)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E_cAs1sD5-8)\---

Akira: What's up?

Mishima: Hey Akira!

Mishima: Heard you're off the hook, so congratz.

Mishima: Sounds like they never mentioned your past during the trial, either.

Mishima: I was keeping a close watch on the Phan-site the whole time, just in case word of your identity got out and things got out of control.

Akira: I forgot to ask for more details last we talked. You said the Phan-site is still going strong?

Mishima: The PTs aren't active anymore, but their ideals have stuck with the Phandom.

Mishima: Nowadays it's more of a current events forum of sorts where we all keep each other informed.

Mishima: Which reminds me, wanted to warn you to be careful.

Mishima: Violent crime is on the rise in Tokyo, you might be aware.

Mishima: Organized crime, too.

Mishima: Crime in general, really!

Mishima: It's causing a lot of civil unrest, I think the term would be.

Akira: You think this may be related to the stuff we've been looking into?

Mishima: I can't say yet. Not sure how much more digging you've done in the meantime, but some of the more conspiracy-theorist-type anons have posted some info.

Mishima: Real deep-web type stuff.

Mishima: Allegedly, if you know where to look, there are job listings circulating by someone calling themselves "the director."

Akira: That sounds familiar...

Akira: What kind of listings?

Mishima: Really vague ones. They're all contract work, have absolutely "no questions asked" policies, and pay obscene amounts of money.

Akira: Sounds suspicious alright.

Mishima: And get this! I brought up the Vi Aipi case, to see if anyone had known anything about either him or Mizusawa.

Mishima: And one lurker on the Phan-site found that one of the mysterious job listings from this director person was a stand-in bodyguard..... for Vi Aipi.

Akira: No way...

Akira: How many job listings are there, has anyone tried counting?

Mishima: No one is sure, but we've found dozens so far, and no telling how many more are coming by the day.

Mishima: I think if the Phandom keeps digging like this, we may be able to even predict more murders before they happen.

Mishima: It's a long shot, but I know you are all looking for potential leads.

Akira: Everyone is meeting at Leblanc by now if you want to swing by.

Akira: I think we'd all appreciate all of this new info.

Akira: Great work dude!

Mishima: Thanks! I'm happy to be helpful, I really am.

Mishima: I'll see you there then.

Akira: Same.

\---(Music End)---

"Oh, right. The investigation..." Makoto realizes, "Though, I suppose if Mishima-kun is going to be coming over, that gives us some time to kill until then. How are you feeling, Akira?" she asks me with a comforting tone.

My eyes have dried by this point, and I'm feeling extremely cozy in my old room. "Much better," I tell her, and the two of us smile.

_April 13th, 1:51 pm_

_Cafe Leblanc_

"Hey, another one of your friends made it," I hear Sojiro call from below, earlier than we expected. After rushing to get presentable, we scramble down the stairs to meet up with everyone else.

Mishima has indeed made it. "Hey, Akira--" he starts to greet, but he pauses awkwardly. He's staring, and he snickers a bit. Do I have something on my face or something? And Ann is giggling to herself...?

\---Music:[ Sweet (Persona 5)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mj5nltHmg4)\---

Even Sojiro has an eyebrow raised and looks amused, though he's trying to hide behind his fist as he coughs. "Sorry to, er, interrupt," he apologizes.

Ryuji's nostrils are flaring... "Dude. **_Nice._ **"

"I don't get it," Morgana speaks with a perplexed look, "Why are you two wearing each other's shirts?"

Oh. _Oh._

...

Oops.

We were in such a rush to get downstairs we must have put on the wrong clothes...

"We'll explain once you're older, Mona," Haru states with a chuckle.

\---(Music End)---

"Sorry for taking so long..." I speak, trying to play it all off.

"No need to be sorry, Pals," Gumshoe speaks to us, "We've been passing the time telling each other stories."

"We learned about those 'Psyche-Locks' that Mr. Wright had mentioned the other day," Futaba explains, "Apparently he's got this device called a Magatama that allows him to see when people are lying. That's dope!"

"Not necessarily lying," Mr. Wright correct, "It's more that I can see when someone is trying to hide something or keep a secret."

"It's quite a peculiar experience," Mr. Edgeworth explains, "I was privileged to the device once myself, and it certainly comes in handy."

"And we've been looking over all of the research Niijima-san has done!" Kay adds.

Edgeworth nods, "I believe my companions and myself up to speed on the events in question."

Makoto is bemused, yet as amused as the rest. "Well, now that we're all here and on the same page, it's time for business."

"First of all, come check this out, you two," Futaba beckons, "While you were upstairs, I managed to find an internet news outlet which had some more footage from current events. I think you'll want to listen to this recording."

Makoto and I gather around her laptop screen and watch as she clicks the play button on an embedded video.

\---Music:[ Investigation ~ Middlegame 2009](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0LPkLQiJjfM)\---

"Since the tragedy a few days ago," an anchor continues on from previous statements, "Japan's military involvement has somewhat stabilized the country of Koridai. Japan Self-Defense Force Chief of Staff Momus Melpomene had this to say as an official statement, earlier this morning:"

Footage of the same military man we had recently seen before begins rolling. In full uniform he stands at a podium--and as cameras flash and an energetic audience fidgets, he begins speaking. "Since our emergency military intervention in Koridai a few short days ago, we've been able to determine that the rebel movement is smaller and more containable than initially thought. In fact, our intelligence estimates the rebel movement has been more than 90% subdued. It is with great pride that I'm able to announce that, as of the moment we deployed troops to Koridai, not a single bullet has been fired by either side. The rebels have been surrendering peacefully."

The first of many eager reporters fires a question that's loud enough to be heard. "Melpomene-san, how is that possible?"

The military man adjusts his tie and rotates his neck a bit. "I couldn't offer you any better than personal speculation, but I have a theory. The rebellion started in the first place due to the controversial elections last season. Now that both the former president and former vice president have unfortunately been killed, there may be less reason to actively rebel. Either that, or they simply recognized how foolish it would have been to have engaged our forces."

A different reporter takes the baton. "Do you think this is due to your own efforts to bolster the military of our own nation?"

"I've done nothing more or less than any other who has ever been in my position," Melpomene answers, "The safety of our country, as well as that of our allies, has always been my utmost concern. I consider the conclusion to this bloodless conflict to be a very strong sign that we as a nation are moving in the right direction. And I would like to take a moment to thank each and every one of you, fellow citizens of Japan, for allowing me the privilege to be in a position to make such a positive impact on the world."

"What about the Koridaian government?" a reporter presses, "How will they get back on their feet after such a horrendous incident."

"That's a difficult question to answer in full," Melpomene begins, "But restoration efforts will soon be in motion. Through talks with their remaining government officials, we've discussed having an interim leader put in place until the next election season. We ultimately decided on a Koridaian ambassador who has been living in Japan. He took the initiative to return to Koridai until these matters are settled. I've personally met with Mr. Brian Washington on many occasions, and both of our governments have agreed upon having him oversee restoration attempts for the coming years. Mr. Washington will be working hard from now on to decide upon what shape the new government shall take in response to the unrest, and will have his hand in appointing the next set of leaders."

The show returns to the anchor within the news studio. "These are shocking times we live in, ladies and gentlemen. There is a good amount of unrest in our own country at the moment as well, and harsh criticisms have been made against the Defense Force's actions. As per Article 9 of our own constitution, war as a means of settling disputes is strictly outlawed. Many are claiming that using our treaty with Koridai as justification despite our constitution is a loophole at best, with some calling this an abuse of power. Even still, supporters of our temporary occupation in Koridai are citing the undeniably effective and pacifistic way the matter is being handled."

A replay icon pops up on the screen as the video hits the end mark.

"That all seems way too suspicious," Makoto comments, "Foreign intervention will have the government turned upside-down. Any rebel who actually had a cause wouldn't exactly find any more comfort in the current state of affairs than in the previous status quo. Yet, supposedly the rebellion has almost universally been quelled, without a drop of blood. It just feels like... somewhere along the lines, something doesn't add up."

"It's too smooth of a transition for such a tumultuous political climate," Mr. Wright adds his thoughts, "A complete overhaul of an entire government doesn't just happen overnight, nor does a rebellion just call it quits on a whim. It almost makes me think that some sort of strings are being pulled either on one side or the other."

"This may be what you all are talking about," Kay reasons, "When you are saying that someone might be out there changing personalities, do you think they could be brainwashing people?"

"That could be an explanation as to why a complex military and political situation is resolving seamlessly," Haru suggests.

"Such a large scale is almost unbelievable," Yusuke argues, "Just how many people would a theoretical mastermind need to have under their control to usurp a nation?"

"Enough to plot a successful assassination..." Ann mentions grimly.

Edgeworth continues tapping his arm with his finger. "If we are to assume that there's no limit to the scope and capabilities of our mysterious adversary, then it would not be out of the realm of possibility to think that the rebellion itself could have been manufactured and orchestrated from the start."

"This is starting to sound pretty scary!" Maya remarks, "The more we go down this rabbit hole, the more I'm starting to think we may need more help than just detective Ritsu and Mr. Edgeworth. Especially if that hunch you guys mentioned is right, and that Melpomene guy is in on this."

"He seems to be in the center of everything right now, so it's a reasonable assumption," I suggest.

"Isn't he, like, the general of the entire army of Japan, or something?" Maya asks.

"He's in the highest position, yes," Sae confirms, "Which really makes me wonder what options we would even have to fight back against someone like that."

"Erm," Gumshoe speaks up, "Maybe we can get the rest of Interpol involved? Mr. Edgeworth could maybe pull some strings and get a full investigation going on the guy!"

Morgana seems pensive, and hops onto the top of the booth seat to reply. "If it comes to that, that may not be such a bad idea. But, we'd need to pass the baton off entirely and hope for the best. There's no way we could act as Phantom Thieves and investigate ourselves if the whole of Interpol is already investigating. Not without getting caught, at least."

"We're getting ahead of ourselves," Ann backtracks, "We aren't even certain if he's the one behind all this, yet. We should really start investigating some of our current leads, first, right?"

"So what was the deal with that Austin Translation guy?" Sojiro asks, "Was he after the same Orb that you guys were after? What was his involvement in all this?"

"Huh. I guess we never really stopped to think about that guy much," Ryuji realizes.

Sae shuffles some more papers. "I tried to do research into his identity, though it didn't get me far. He's an ambassador from the United States, and he's been living in Japan for the last five years. His career wasn't particularly remarkable, from what I could gather. However, in more recent times he had been courting various politicians whom he had never even met before. It seems to me like he was trying to build connections."

"If he's involved in this conspiracy," Makoto theorizes, "Then it makes sense he would have been trying to earn good faith and favors from political figures. We already know that there's been both bribery and assassination in the name of passing that tariff law. So it's safe to assume that even before taking extreme measures, these conspirators were probably trying to sway decisions makers to their goals before they resorted to more vile tactics."

"That helps contextualize things," Mr. Wright analyzes, "But I don't know how much headway we can get into investigating him now that he's no longer with us. I don't think we'd be able to go around asking politicians about their dealings behind closed doors without causing a scene."

"You're probably right on that," I agree, "And I think just understanding a bit more about what our enemies are trying to accomplish is probably the best we can glean from Translation-san. We already know that our enemies are making plays to assert domestic and foreign dominance."

"So that route's out," Ann laments, "What else do we have to work with?"

\---Music:[ Tricks and Gimmicks](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vkXIK3-s2tQ)\---

"Oh! I know one!" Ryuji asserts pridefully, "Akira stole that check from that politician dude!"

"Hoo boy," Sojiro speaks with exasperation, "Let's try to keep the shouting about committing felonies to a minimum when there are multiple police officers in the room, kids."

"Er, right, sorry..." Ryuji sighs while scratching the back of his head, "I'm still getting used to the idea of workin' with the law."

"I'm not going to get into the guy's bank account or anything," I deny staunchly, "I had good reason to try and confirm his identity, and get some more information on him. His name's Kigeki Yokubō, so we know he's related to Yashin Yokubō, for whatever that's worth."

"I remember seeing him on the news recently," Mr. Wright declares, "He was in favor of the tariff too. He's most likely in on whatever is happening."

"He was mentioning very shady things, too," I add, "It gave me the impression he's trying to go behind someone's back for a personal agenda. Assuming this is truly a large conspiracy, this guy may be our first step up the food chain towards finding the mastermind."

"And a check of his would make the name and address certain," Makoto interprets, "So we know for fact who it is we'll be looking into, on that front."

"So that's both Momus Melpomene and Kigeki Yokubō on our radar of suspicious persons," Futaba summarizes, no doubt compiling more notes on her laptop. "Which one of the two would we look into first, though?"

"Perhaps we should prioritize Yokubō," Yusuke rationalizes, "A regular politician may be easier to investigate than the head of the military."

"That's not our only lead, either," I announce, "I was actually talking with Mishima about these matters, and he brought something important to my attention. Care to explain?"

"Oh, right!" he snaps to attention, "The short version is, some anons from the Phandom were able to find job postings on the deep web, some of which were from a 'director' that paid lots of money for no-questions-asked jobs. They all mention agreeing to a 'contract,' too."

"Contract?" Sae blinks in surprise, "Didn't Kaz Mizusawa directly state that he was under contract when we visited him at the detention center?"

"Funny you mention him!" Mishima continues, "Because one of those job postings was for a bodyguard for Vi Aipi! The same job that Mizusawa was working!"

*!*

"It seems we have a third lead," Haru assesses, "But didn't you mention that Mizusawa-san swore an oath of silence for that contract?"

"He did," I nod, "We'd have to figure out a way to make him talk... but, if the Orb of Mind is involved, then it might not be as simple as an interrogation. It's possible that he may not be ABLE to talk about his contract, assuming he's under some sort of personality alteration--or possibly even mind control."

Thinking back to personality changing, I realize I've forgotten something important. I take out my phone, and sure enough, the MetaNav app is there on my screen again. "Guys, take out your phones," I instruct, "Tell me if you see anything strange."

\---(Music End)---

*!*

*!*

*!*

*!*

*!*

Ryuji is nearly speechless. "No. Effin'. Way."

"The MetaNav! It's back on my phone!" Futaba exclaims, "Is it on all of yours' too, guys?!"

Everyone's eyes have bulged at this point. "MetaNav?" Mishima repeats for clarity, "Isn't that the thing that you used to change personalities when you were Phantom Thieves!?"

"It is!" Haru answers to confirm, "We used this app to enter the Metaverse! But it was removed from our phones back when we destroyed the Metaverse!"

"Wait, 'MetaNav?' Is _that_ what this is...?" Kay questions, pulling out a... device? It's too large to be a phone. She holds it out in front of us to show us the screen, and... the app is on her device, too!

\---Music:[ Tricks and Baroque](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UY7LPckq9X0)\---

*!*

*!*

*!*

Morgana grabs our attention with a shout. "Well, what are you waiting for?! Someone try and use it, already!"

In quick sequence, we all try to tap the icons. I suppose I'm the quickest on the draw, because mine responds first. "Metaverse cannot be located," a synthetic, feminine-sounding voice speaks. In rapid succession, the same voice repeats several times in the order of each of my teammates tapping their own respective icons.

One voice is different, however... and it sounds all too familiar. "Conditions not met," is what the voice says, and it's coming from Kay's device.

"Why is your phone different, Kay...?" Sae asks.

"Oh, this isn’t a phone," she explains, "It's called 'Little Thief!' It's a machine my dad created. It's a hologram projector machine that can be programmed to recreate crime scenes. We use it all the time in our investigations!"

Mr. Edgeworth is pondering fairly hard. "Tell me. How does the MetaNav application usually function? Or how did it, rather?"

"It was pretty specific," Morgana starts to explain, "You had to meet a few conditions. You had to pick a target, and that target had to be a person who was warped enough to have developed a twisted view of their own reality."

"A palace, right?" Mr. Wright clarifies.

Morgana nods with confidence. "Exactly. If someone was so distorted and evil that they had a palace in the Metaverse, then knowing that target's name was the first condition to reaching that palace."

"I'd assume testing this application to see if it still behaves properly would be in order," Edgeworth affirms.

I try tapping my own app again. "Metaverse cannot be located," the voice repeats, before even allowing me to say anything.

Our apps are definitely no longer working. But there's one of us who has a different device... I walk over to Kay. "I would like to try something. Can anyone think of the name of an evil person so we can test this out?"

"From what I understand, that guy Shido was a real piece of work... why not say his name?" Gumshoe pitches.

Kay nods. "What was his name again? 'Masayoshi Shido?'" she speaks.

The screen of her device blinks red. "Invalid target."

"Him having a palace still wouldn't make sense," Maya speaks up, "Since he's reformed, and not evil anymore."

"True," Sae agrees, "Let's try someone a little more recent. Try saying, 'Kaz Mizusawa,'" she suggests.

"Alright," Kay agrees, "'Kaz Mizusawa,'" she repeats.

"Target match," the voice states.

*!*

Ryuji's practically jumping out of his chair. "I think her app might actually be working!!" he exclaims, "Quick, somebody think of what his palace might be!"

"The second condition," Haru elaborates, "Is finding out what real-world location the target has a distorted view of."

Sae reminisces a bit. "I recall when I had a palace, you told me that it was the courthouse which had been distorted."

Makoto nods. "You saw the courthouse as a casino. I think it was a reflection of how you believed that the legal institution was unfairly rigged against you and your hard work."

"Which is the third condition," Morgana jumps back on topic, "We have to use that real world location and deduce what exactly it is the target sees that location as."

"What kind of location would a person like Mizusawa think about...?" Mishima ponders, "We don't really know much about him."

Mr. Wright seems to have a suggestion. "How about this, guys. Now that we have the Orb of Heart with us, I wanted to go speak with Shido-san to see if he may have any more information for us. And if we're heading to the detention center anyway, we can pay Mizusawa a visit and try to interview him a bit. Sound like a plan?"

"I'm still stumped why Kay's app works but the rest of yours' don't!" detective Gumshoe points out.

"I believe I have a theory for that," Mr. Edgeworth announces, "But I'd prefer we do a bit more research into this Mizusawa character first. If my theory is correct, I'll certainly share the details."

"Alright, it sounds like we have a plan," I summarize. "Let's go out and do some interviewing."

Quite a lot has changed just within these last few minutes. The entire state of the investigation may be completely different, in fact. Is it possible that we could once again gain the ability to use the Metaverse that shouldn't exist anymore? I can hardly contain my curiosity, and I know the rest of the team must be just as anxious and just as excited. The very thought of putting on our masks again for Phantom Thievery gives me a bit of a rush. Let's get going with haste, and get to the bottom of the mysterious return of the MetaNav.

\---(Music End)---

_April 13th, 2:35 pm_

_Suramā Prison Facility, Visiting Area_

“Erm... “ a guard voices with hesitation, “I’ve never seen so many people all wanting to visit an inmate at once. I mean, you’ve got detective Ritsu with you, and I’ve got no problem letting in associates of his, but… I don’t even think all of you will fit in the room.”

“How about just a few of us go to speak with Mizusawa?” Mishima suggests, “Detective Ritsu and Niijima-san definitely need to be there, and maybe Mr. Wright too?”

Mr. Wright nods, and turns to look at Mr. Edgeworth. “You want to go with us too, right, Edgeworth?”

“Indeed,” the prosecutor in red confirms, “At this point I find it necessary that we see first hand what to expect out of this whole process, lest we find ourselves missing crucial details.”

“If that’s the case,” Ann speaks up, “Then Akira and Morgana should go see him as well.”

“Just be sure and fill us in when you get back, ‘kay?” Futaba reminds us.

I nod in response. “Will do.”

“And we’ll need you as well, Mishima-kun,” Sae speaks.

“Alright,” Ritsu speaks, “That should be enough then.”

“Understood,” the guard salutes, leading us to the visiting room with the glass wall, and then leaving to bring Mizusawa to speak with us. 

\---Music: [ Investigation ~ Core 2002 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tFy7msnqqX4)\---

In a matter of moments, the man is brought into the room on the opposite side of the glass from us. He’s still detained in a straight jacket, mask, and goggles. The only part of his physical self we can see is his helmet-hair. 

“Kaz Mizusawa, reporting for briefing, sirs!” he states to us, keeping a very straight, disciplined sitting position. I can tell he’d be saluting if his arms weren’t restricted. This guy really does stick with the whole soldier behavior as if he were truly in the military. “Permission to request an explanation, sirs! Of why you are all coming to visit me again!”

We’ll need to come up with a way to navigate the conversation to get the information we want. We anticipated as much, so on the way here to the detention center we brainstormed on how to go about this. Mr. Wright is going to take it from here. “Mizusawa-san,” he begins the conversation, “I’ll get straight to the point. My client, Mishima-san, who you shot… has been collaborating with prosecutors about filing a lawsuit against you, perhaps even a criminal one.”

Judging by his slight change in posture, the man seems surprised. “Sir… why, sir? My trial has already happened, and I’ve been convicted, sir!”

“Given the situation of a guard who shot his own client, we have reason to doubt the authenticity of your profession. We believe you to have fraudulently represented yourself as a bodyguard in order to get close enough to Vi Aipi-san to murder him. We’ve come to question the legality of your possession of a firearm, as well.”

\---(Music End)---

*!*

“With all due respect, sirs,” he barks in his usual soldier-y tone, “I have a well-established and storied career in this field! I have all of the proper licensing to act as a bodyguard!”

“We had a feeling you’d say as much,” Sae adds, “But we wanted to confront you on the subject in advance. The gentlemen at my sides are investigators from Interpol with a keen interest in this case, and they could very well be the difference between your current punishment or serving a much worse one.”

Edgeworth looks sternly. “We are, by all means, ready to move forward with such a lawsuit, but we are willing to reconsider should you cooperate with us in clearing up any misconceptions.”

“You can either answer in here, or in an interrogation room,” Ritsu cautions, “We just wanted to give you the benefit of the doubt.”

“It’ll be in everybody’s best interest if you come clean on the details of who you are and what you do, pal,” detective Gumshoe asserts sternly.

\---Music: [ Cross-Examination ~ Moderato 2002 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RJ5eklOlrQE)\---

Despite almost full obscurity of his person, it’s somehow easy to read what Mizusawa is feeling just based on his physical mannerisms. He seems to be quite uneasy. “Er, very well, sirs! What exactly do you need from me, sirs?”

This will be the intricate part. We Phantom Thieves know from experience that palaces are intrinsically tied to the real world, or at least how the palace owner perceives it. The very existence of a palace hinges on the “treasure” which that person holds, and it’s always something life changing or otherwise direly important in the palace owner’s life. Anticipating this, we also tried to brainstorm what that could be on the way here. Finding out what’s important to this guy could clue us in to what his true palace may be.

Ritsu looks ready to speak for us on the matter. “Mizusawa-san,” he begins both politely and firmly, “I’ll ask the most basic of basic questions here. Are you actually licensed to be a bodyguard, and do you have a license to carry a firearm?”

Though his arms are restrained and he can’t salute, he still stomps his boot and straightens his posture as if being called to attention. “Sir, yes, sir! It took years of training, at that!”

Mr. Edgeworth seems to cross his arms while tapping his finger against his bicep a lot, most often when he appears to be in deep analysis. “And you would naturally be able to present such documentation as proof?”

“Sir, correct, sir!” Mizusawa nods, “Those licenses are my whole livelihood!”

We all subtly exchange glances out of the corners of our eyes. Now we’re getting somewhere.

“That’s understandable that they would be so important to you,” Mr. Wright sumises, “But, as you may expect, we’ll have to see these documents ourselves, as will the authorities. Where do you keep them?”

“I keep them all on display in my office, sirs!” he answers.

“Aw, shucks,” detective Gumshoe laments while scratching his head and looking away, “This guy has an office? I wish that **_I_ **had an office…”

“That’s quite surprising, officer, sir!” Mizusawa comments, “Every man in uniform needs an office! A soldier requires headquartering at a home base, sirs!”

\---(Music End)---

*!*

That has to be it. Mishima has caught on, as well. “So your office is your base, is that it?” he asks the convict behind the glass.

Mizusawa looks at Mishima as if he had stated something completely obvious. “Of course we need a base! Where else would we deploy from, sirs?”

“Where exactly is your office?” I ask him.

“I can give you the address if you need it, sirs!” Mizusawa complies. 

“You may as well save us all some time and give us permission to investigate the premise, as well,” Sae coerces. “The faster we can see those licenses, the faster we can drop this case against you, should these licenses actually exist.”

“Sir, absolutely, sir!” he nods, “The key is in my belongings which were confiscated!”

Sounds like we’re done here. “Thank you for your time,” Mr. Wright bows casually. We all exit out of the room and back to the lobby.

\---Music: [ To Another World (Persona 5) ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1r5VYyHw8L0)\---

“How did things go?” Makoto asks us. The others seem equally excited.

“We have our lead,” I smile confidently, “Mizusawa gave us an address, so I say we gear up and head there right now.”

“HELL yeah!” Ryuji shouts, pumped as ever, “I am SO ready for this!”

I can’t deny that he is saying what we’re all feeling right now. I can hardly believe we may actually be going back to the Metaverse… We should get ready. There’s no telling what may happen next.

_ACT SEVEN END.  
_

\---(Music End)---

\---Music: [ Victory ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RjLWGyx4zoA)\---

_Would you like to save your game?_

_Yes No_


End file.
